


When the hunter becomes the hunted

by Wolfmoonmagic



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, New York City, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmoonmagic/pseuds/Wolfmoonmagic
Summary: This story takes place several months after the events of Season 12 Episode 24 ("Smoked")Olivia has quit her job, and is focusing on her mental health.





	When the hunter becomes the hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started writing for the first time since university, which was over a decade ago for me. I'm also brand new to fanfic. I'm hoping to improve as I go. I know this probably isn't very good, but we've all got to start somewhere I suppose.  
> I'm open for tips and critiquing. Enjoy.

“Olivia…  
Olivia. Are you still with us….”

Olivia shook her head.  
“Yes, sorry.”  
“What happened just now?” her therapist asks.   
“I just….I can’t focus. Every time I think I’m okay, I see her. I see Jenna laying there…Sister Peg…”   
“It’ll pass with time. Just keep up with your medication, keep up with the exercises and homework I’m giving you, and just keep your mind busy, okay?”  
“Yeah…”  
Her therapist glances quickly at the clock.  
“We’re done for today. Go home, run yourself a hot bath, and keep reading the new book you told me about. I’ll see you next week. Same time, okay?”  
“Yeah… thanks”

The hallway was dimly lit, the lights above her head giving off a gentle buzzing sound. It definitely wasn’t the type of office she was used to, but since quitting the force and losing her benefits, she had to make do. She stood just inside the door of the office, rubbing her face with her hands, questioning her mental state. 

The cold New York winter air stung her face as she walked out into the street. She considered catching a taxi, but thought the lengthy walk home could do her some good. There was a whole new therapy session to play over and over in her head, the bits and pieces she could remember of it anyway.   
The sun was setting, and casting an eerie gold over the city. Frustrated with the entire day, she pushes open the door to the coffee shop.   
“Tall, black, to go”  
The cashier hands her the cup, as Olivia fumbles to hand over the money.   
Something doesn’t feel right. Not the lack of focus she had been experiencing these last few months. No, this is something different. She moves her hand, and drops the money, while knocking the coffee to the ground. What happens in a split second played out in Olivia’s mind to feel like an eternity.   
“Is it him? Could it be? Or is my mind playing tricks on me again?” she thinks to herself, while looking over her shoulder. Her eyes scan the room. Not a single face she recognizes.   
The coffee cup rattles as it hits the floor.   
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I-“  
“It’s okay, Ma’am. We’ll get that all cleaned up”

The cashier hands her a fresh cup of coffee and Olivia leaves as quickly as she can, red in the face from embarrassment. The gold glow over the city had already become a dark blue hue.   
“What is going on with me today? So much for this walk clearing my head…” she says in her mind, while replaying the events of the coffee shop, and feeling like a fool. She sips the coffee, enjoying the hot liquid going down her throat while her hands grip the cup tightly for warmth. There were only a few more blocks to go.

While walking, she couldn’t shake the feeling she had in the coffee shop. She could have sworn she saw Elliot from the corner of her eye. It felt like seeing a ghost. She hadn’t seen him since that day in the precinct. She quit shortly after, and heard through the grapevine he’d filed for an early retirement. The thought of calling him crossed her mind often, but she grappled with her feelings over that day. She’d been on the force for years and had seen her share of victims, alive and dead. She’d looked down the barrel of a gun more than once, and had been the victim of her own traumas. There was just something about that day, and seeing Elliot shoot Jenna that just pushed her over the edge.   
He hadn’t exactly gone out of his way to contact her either, she mulled over to herself while walking up the front steps of her apartment building.   
“Liv…”  
Was she hearing things now too?  
“Olivia!”  
Olivia turned around and stared her ghost right in the eyes. It was Elliot in the flesh.


End file.
